


Pour l'amour d'un fils

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ketch, Children, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Home, Ireland, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphans, Sad, True Love, Tuam, galway, warnings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: « Au revoir Michael, au revoir. Je prie Dieu pour qu'on puisse se revoir un jour... » (UA et OS. Warnings dans l'introduction.)





	Pour l'amour d'un fils

**Author's Note:**

> Basée sur une histoire vraie et sur le livre : « For the love of my mother » de J.P Rodgers.
> 
> WARNINGS : scènes de violences physiques et psychologiques. Une scène de violence sexuelle.
> 
> Pourquoi cet OS :  
> Ma Bêta et complice Litany a lu en avant-première mon histoire : « N'ouvre pas la porte ». Le soir même, déjà triste par mon écrit, elle a vu un reportage sur le Home de Tuam. (En Irlande) Le lendemain, elle m'a envoyé un mail avec le lien de la rediffusion, en me disant simplement :  
> « Il faut que tu écrives sur la maman de Mick... »  
> Quand je lui ai dit que Mick n'avait pas de mère, elle m'a dit que la raison était expliquée dans le lien. J'ai regardé le reportage... Et j'ai acheté le seul livre écrit par un survivant de ce Home. J'ai pris des notes et j'ai longtemps travaillé sur cette histoire...  
> Si vous avez trouvé ma fic : « N'ouvre pas la porte » trop difficile, ne lisez pas celle-ci. Elle est pire.  
> Par logique, j'ai changé les noms des familles, les noms des établissements (sauf un) et les noms des personnages. J'ai d'ailleurs repris certains personnages de Supernatural pour les incruster ici. J'ai retravaillé beaucoup de choses, je ne voulais pas faire un copier/coller du livre. Et bien sûr, j'ai dû inventer un prénom pour la maman de Mick, puisqu'elle n'en a pas dans la série...  
> (Les raisons des choix des noms seront expliquées à la fin. Car rien n'est écrit au hasard...)
> 
> C'est ma plus grande fic, en terme de longueur (15 pages) mais également en temps d’écriture (1 mois entier)  
> J'ai aussi mis beaucoup de temps à lire le livre. Je voulais me suicider à chaque fin de pages...
> 
> Mais, je devais l'écrire.  
> (Un grand merci à Cristal, ma seconde Bêta)   
> C'est une histoire dédiée aux enfants et mères du Home de Tuam, à vous mes lecteurs téméraires, à Litany aussi, un peu pour moi, mais surtout à la maman de Mick...
> 
> Bonne lecture...

**… … …**

 

C'était un jeudi de l'année 1930, lorsque la petite Maureen Davies se fit attraper dans les rues mal famées du vieux Dublin. Comme souvent, en cet hiver-là, elle dérobait quelques pitances dans la Capitale. La République d'Irlande en était à ses débuts, les conflits avec l'Angleterre venaient de se terminer et un système se mettait doucement en place. Pourtant, malgré cette nouvelle ère de liberté, certaines vieilles lois subsistaient toujours. Et les seuls à en souffrir n'étaient nuls autres que les femmes et les enfants.

Maureen, orpheline et née hors mariage, était considérée comme « enfant illégitime » comme tous ses homologues. Alors, lorsqu'une femme porta plainte pour : « Débarrasser les rues de ces indésirables enfants sans abris et voleurs » Maureen, âgée de quatre ans, passa en cours de justice. Un membre de la « Garda Síochána na hÉireann »  _(Gardiens de la Paix d'Irlande)_ était présent et se comportait gentiment avec la gamine. Quand le verdict fut rendu par le juge, le Garda Alexander Haydn emmena Maureen boire un bon chocolat chaud dans un café avant qu'elle ne soit exportée à l'Église Catholique de Galway, pour y être éduquée et y apprendre les doctrines de la religion.

Bien sûr, aussi jeune qu'elle fut, elle ne sut pas à ce moment-là que son Enfer venait de commencer.

**…**

À Ste Mangouste, Maureen grandit au milieu des Sœurs. Les seuls amis qu'elle réussissait à se faire partaient tous. Les garçons étaient envoyés loin, dans des fermes pour aider les familles agricoles. Tandis que les filles devaient s'en aller dans des maisons habitées par des vieux couples, migrants d'Angleterre ou des États-Unis et qui se sentaient seuls sans descendance.

Désormais, il ne restait plus que Maureen à Ste Mangouste. Et bien que la Mère Supérieure lui disait qu'elle aussi pourrait un jour avoir une maman et un papa, la religieuse savait très bien que ceci était faux. Car Maureen n'était qu'une enfant illégitime, arrêtée pour vol dans les rues de Dublin. Aucune famille ne voudrait d'elle.

Elle attendit longtemps d'avoir une mère et un père. Des années et des années, demandant toujours innocemment à la Mère Supérieure ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour ne pas avoir de famille.

Le jour de ses seize ans, la femme lui avoua qu'elle lui avait trouvé du travail. Entre Galway et Tuam. Maureen serait hébergée dans une gentille famille irlandaise, elle devrait seulement faire le ménage, la cuisine et d'autres petits travaux.

L'adolescente, qui avait appris récemment que le Monde tournait autour de l'argent, demanda innocemment si elle serait payée pour ses tâches. Ce à quoi la Mère Supérieure répondit :

« Ma chérie, tu dois comprendre qu'une fille comme toi, sans atout professionnel ni famille décente, n'est pas en position de demander quoi que se soit. Tu seras logée, nourrie et vêtue. C'est le maximum que tu puisses avoir, compte tenu de ta condition. »

Bien que la vie au couvent lui avait été fort agréable et les Sœurs gentilles avec elle, Maureen était impatiente de vivre sa vie librement, de quitter l'établissement et découvrir autre chose. Rêvant, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge en ce temps-là, d'avoir un petit-ami, et puis de se marier et d'avoir plein d'enfants.

**…**

En quittant Ste Mangouste, Sœur Alice lui répéta une nouvelle et dernière fois :

« Garde ta pureté jusqu'au mariage. Le Monde est rempli d'hommes de mauvaises intentions qui en auront après ton corps pour satisfaire leurs propres plaisirs destructeurs. »

Ainsi, remontant le Connemara jusqu'à arriver dans une ferme près de Galway, Maureen rencontra sa nouvelle famille : les Leahy. Et leur jeune fille de quatorze ans : Eileen. Ainsi que leur adolescent Desmond, de l'âge de Maureen.

Mr Leahy l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle y dépose ses affaires, puis il lui fit visiter tout le domaine. Mrs Leahy lui expliqua en quoi consisteraient ses travaux quotidiens.

Maureen avait des journées bien remplies : levée à sept heures du matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la famille, puis le sien. Ensuite, il fallait ranger le linge sec dans les armoires, changer et refaire tous les lits des chambres, faire la poussière des pièces avant de préparer le déjeuner. L'après-midi était consacré au nettoyage et au repassage avant de préparer le souper pour le retour de l'école des deux adolescents. Parfois, elle faisait aussi de la couture. Le dimanche, elle devait laver tous les couloirs, les entrées et les escaliers.

**…**

Ainsi se déroula sa nouvelle vie. Bien carrée et ordonnée. Eileen devint son amie. C'était une jeune fille absolument charmante et parfois un peu trop bavarde. Desmond se moquait souvent d'elle à ce sujet. Maureen aimait bien Desmond aussi. Il était charmant et pas désagréable à regarder.

Le dimanche, ils allaient tous à l’Église de leur petit village. Et, même si le labeur était dur, Maureen s'entendait bien avec la famille. Surtout avec Mr Leahy qui appréciait les efforts fournis de la jeune fille.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

**…**

C'était cinq mois après son arrivée. Ce soir-là, Maureen entendait des bruits étranges. Ce n'était pas la première fois. La grande demeure « travaillait » comme disait Mr Leahy. Cependant, la jeune fille était bien trop habituée au silence de son ancien couvent. Et le son s'intensifiait, le plancher craqua et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, faisant apparaître un mince filet de lumière. Alors que Maureen remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton, elle reconnut le visage qui tenait la bougie : Desmond. Elle sourit. Le garçon referma la porte derrière lui en disant à son amie qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il passait pour la voir et lui parler. Heureuse de pouvoir recouvrir les échos angoissants de la maison, elle accepta sa présence avec joie.

Il posa la bougie sur la table de chevet et se glissa aux côtés de Maureen, sous les draps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. De celle qu'ils auraient demain. Et pendant ce temps, Desmond souriait en admirant les traits de la jeune fille : sa peau blanche, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux clairs et ses lèvres roses. Pris d'un élan enjoué face à tant de beauté, Desmond se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. C'était son premier, à elle. Et son cœur battait la chamade. Maureen pensa que Desmond s'arrêterait là, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté sa bouche sucré, il en redemandait. Maureen repensa à la phrase que Sœur Alice lui avait dit avant de partir :

« Garde ta pureté jusqu'au mariage. Le Monde est rempli d'hommes de mauvaises intentions qui en auront après ton corps pour satisfaire leurs propres plaisirs destructeurs. »

Mais, est-ce que Desmond faisait lui aussi parti de ces hommes aux mauvaises intentions ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que se soit, il descendit ses baisers sur sa nuque et se plaça sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il se sentait pris d'une pulsion étrange et nouvelle, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pas même Maureen qui essayait de dire : « Stop ! Desmond, stop ! ».

Même lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes s’écarter et quelque chose de dur buter contre son abdomen, elle continuait de crier : « S'il te plaît, arrête ! »

Desmond se mit alors à l'embrasser langoureusement pour ne pas que sa voix alerte les autres, et ses bras musclés empêchaient Maureen de bouger. Elle sentait ses doigts sur son corps, sous sa robe de chambre et puis elle ressentit une violente douleur l'envahir. Derechef, elle essaya de crier lorsque ce « quelque chose de dur » plongea directement dans le bas de son ventre. L'acte en lui-même lui sembla atroce, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle pensait qu'il allait la tuer. La tuer en l'étouffant de son corps et de sa bouche. Et elle aurait voulu mourir à ce moment-là.

Comme Desmond cessa de l'embrasser, elle put crier à nouveau.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Desmond prit peur lorsque sa sœur passa l'arcade, avec sa propre bougie entre les mains. Eileen comprit ce qu'il se passait en découvrant le visage blafard et les yeux embués de larmes de Maureen et son frère qui la priait de partir. Mais Eileen, sous le choc, lâcha son bougeoir. La bougie s'éteignit et roula sur le sol. Puis Eileen se mit à hurler.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit pour toute la famille, Eileen et Mrs Leahy s'occupèrent de Maureen. D'abord, elles changèrent les draps de son lit, car ils étaient maculés de sang. Celui de Maureen. Puis, elles lui firent prendre un bon bain chaud pour essayer de la réchauffer, de la calmer et surtout de la nettoyer de tout ce liquide poisseux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Leahy s'entretenait avec son fils. Desmond lui mentit, évidemment, pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il nia les faits.

Le soir, alors que Maureen était dans sa chambre se réchauffant sous une couverture avec une tasse de thé bouillante entre les mains, le père vint la voir. Il lui demanda, gentiment et calmement, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tout lui raconter, il devina la plupart des choses. Il connaissait son fils et il voyait que la jeune fille ne mentait pas. Elle était sous le choc. Maureen elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas tout. Mais Mr Leahy lui, le comprit.

**…**

Quelques jours après l'incident, Mr Leahy expédia Desmond à Londres, dans une école stricte pour le punir et le discipliner. « Kendricks Academy » était considéré comme l'Enfer, et seuls les plus agressifs des adolescents étaient envoyés là-bas.

La semaine se passa lentement pour Maureen. La famille lui donna congé et elle en profita pour se reposer et tenter d'y voir plus clair dans les événements survenus récemment.

Puis, petit à petit, elle reprit son travail dans la maison. Eileen lui parlait de plus en plus souvent, comblant les vides dans ces discussions avec elle.

Les semaines passèrent dans cette étrange nouvelle routine. Maureen se remettait peu à peu, pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le sentait. Au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentait souvent nauséeuse et souffrante. Mr Leahy s'inquiéta à son tour. Lui et sa femme décidèrent d'un commun accord d'emmener Maureen consulter un docteur. Un gentil bonhomme qui fit passer un long _check-up_ à la jeune fille, juste pour être sûr. Cela dura toute la journée et, à la fin, le médecin préféra s'entretenir seul à seul avec Mr Leahy pour lui faire part des résultats.

Mrs Leahy et Maureen attendirent donc patiemment.

**…**

Le soir même, le patriarche semblait embêté. Quelque chose le taraudait et sa femme comprit que cela avait forcément un rapport avec les résultats de Maureen. Après le dîner, ils convièrent donc la jeune fille dans le grand salon, la faisant asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait sempiternellement peur que cette gentille famille ne l'a réexpédie à Ste Mangouste à cause du fameux incident. Mr Leahy prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux brillants de tristesse, il tenta d'expliquer le plus simplement possible : « Maureen, mon enfant, nous devrons bientôt nous séparer de toi. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle le savait !

En revanche, elle en ignorait la véritable raison. Sous le regard accablé de la jeune fille, le père reprit : « J'aurais voulu te garder ici, crois-moi. Seulement, Maureen, tu es enceinte. Tu attends un enfant. Depuis cinq semaines. »

Elle sentit comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Maureen mit du temps à comprendre le sens de ces dernières phrases. L'impact qu'elles auraient sur sa vie.

Même si Mr Leahy désirait ardemment garder la jeune fille, il n'en avait pas le droit. Toutes les mères qui portaient des enfants conçus hors mariage devaient se rendre dans les « Home for Unmarried Mothers ». Disséminés un peu partout en Irlande, ces sortes de couvents barbares accueillaient les mères célibataires et leurs bébés « illégitimes. »

Bien sûr, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs sombres. Et ceux qui entrevoyaient quelques indices faisaient en sorte de ne pas creuser plus profondément. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Ainsi, Mr Leahy pensa à juste titre qu'il était mieux pour Maureen d'entrer à « St Mary's Home for Unmarried Mothers in Tuam » dirigé et tenu par les Sœurs de la Rédemption.

Elle resta quelques temps chez les Leahy, jusqu'à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Puis un jour, elle dut faire sa valise et rejoindre le Home.

Et, même si sur le chemin de l'allée elle se sentait affreusement seule et abandonnée, elle posa néanmoins sa main sur son ventre rond pour murmurer : « Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère ou de père. De sœur ou de frère. Mais maintenant, je vais avoir un fils. »

Arrivée en ville tôt le matin, Maureen descendit de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à terre, l'horloge de la mairie de Tuam sonna la première heure de son dernier jour de liberté.

**… … …**

La bâtisse ressemblait à un manoir hanté. Austère, lugubre, sombre et entouré d'un haut grillage noir avec en son centre un portail de fer immense. Le chemin de gravier emmena Maureen jusqu'à l'entrée principale, une énorme porte de bois qui grinça dans un atroce bruit en s'ouvrant. À l'instant même où la jeune fille pénétra dans les lieux, elle sentit _quelque chose._ Un frisson étrange lui hérissa les poils et elle sut en cet instant que l'endroit était réellement hanté. Elle pouvait sentir les fantômes, presque les voir et les toucher. Elle pouvait pratiquement les entendre, derrière les sons des tambours imaginaires.

Une Sœur accompagna Maureen jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, la Matrone Hess. Si le reste du château semblait décrépi et funèbre, l'office de la patronne en était l'opposé. Il paraissait plus lumineux, plus luxueux et plus confortable. Sœur Hess fit asseoir Maureen sur un fauteuil douillet, tandis qu'elle, derrière son bureau en acajou, elle analysa le dossier intitulé : « Maureen Davies ».

La Matrone lui posa quelques questions routinières et Maureen répondit le plus simplement possible. Mais, lorsque Sœur Hess lui demanda : « As-tu de la famille qui pourrait adopter ton bébé ? », Maureen ne comprit pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle le faire adopter ? Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, elle comptait le garder, c'était _son_ enfant. Sœur Hess lut dans ses yeux son tourment intérieur. Elle préféra ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. La dernière chose dont Sœur Hess avait besoin en ce moment, c'était bien qu'une future maman se mette à paniquer en découvrant la vérité. Pour changer de sujet, elle interrogea avec nonchalance : « As-tu pensé à un prénom ? »

Oui, elle y avait déjà songé. Maureen posa une main sur son ventre et baissa les yeux. Sans comprendre comment, elle savait qu'elle attendait un garçon. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, comme elle sentait aussi que l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait fourmillait d'âmes errantes. Cependant, Maureen sourit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, lorsqu'elle répondit : « Oui. Michael. Michael Davies. »

**…**

Avant son accouchement, Maureen se lia d'amitié avec une jeune fille de son âge. Elle venait tout juste de donner naissance à son propre enfant. Un garçon. Un garçon nommé Timothy mais que tout le monde surnommait « Tiny Tim » parce qu'il était venu au Monde en étant beaucoup trop petit et trop maigre. La maman, Corrina, passait son temps à la nurserie pour s'occuper de son fils âgé d'un mois. Maureen la regardait faire et apprenait ses gestes tout en parlant avec elle.

Et puis un jour, quelques mois après son entrée au Home, Maureen sentit une violente douleur dans son ventre. Un mal fulgurant. Elle fut de suite emmenée à la maternité et le Dr Winchester s'occupa d'elle. C'était un médecin que Sœur Hess avait fait venir d'Amérique. Un veuf, avec deux enfants en bas âge, qui exerçait ses talents avec douceur sur les jeunes mamans du Home.

Maureen accoucha et donna naissance à un garçon, comme elle l'avait prédit. Michael Davies. Que tout le monde finirait par surnommer « Mick ».

**…**

Dans la nurserie, Corrina et Maureen se retrouvaient côte à côte, en s'occupant de leurs garçons. Ils avaient chacun leurs couffins et ils grandirent ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sœur Hess demanda à Maureen ce qu'elle comptait faire du bébé. La maman ne voulait pas l'abandonner ou le faire adopter. Elle était orpheline et n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'un parent. Elle se refusait donc à faire subir la même chose à son fils unique. Maureen préféra rester au Home, ne pouvant plus jamais en sortir, elle voulait rester avec le bébé. Ce à quoi Hess répondit : « Oui, ce serait l'idéal, mais tu as détruit toutes tes chances d'avoir un heureux futur avec un mari et des enfants. Si une famille le désire, il devra partir. »

En retournant à la nurserie, Maureen prit Michael dans ses bras et s'installa sur un fauteuil à bascule. En pleurant et en le berçant, elle se mit à chanter une ballade dont, compte tenu des circonstances, les paroles semblaient appropriées :

 

_By a lonely prison wall_   
_I heard a young girl calling_   
_« Michael they have taking you away_   
_For you stole Trevelyn's corn_   
_So the young might see the morn._   
_Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay. »_

**… … …**

Tim fêta ses un an quelques mois avant Mick. Maureen pria Dieu chaque soir pour que personne ne lui enlève son enfant. Corrina fit de même. Elles s'occupaient de leurs fils, tout en faisant les corvées journalières dans le Home. Mais, elles devaient surtout s'entretenir le plus souvent possible avec le Père Ketch. Comme toutes les autres filles de l'établissement. Il était là, sur la demande de Sœur Hess, pour confesser les mères et leur rappeler que : « Elles étaient des femmes déchues et qu'elles devaient payer pour leurs crimes. »

Au fil du temps, des mois, Maureen commençait à bien connaître et comprendre le fonctionnement du Home. Et plus elle en savait, moins bien elle se sentait. Outre les fantômes qui rôdaient dans les couloirs, quelque chose de plus malsain encore se tramait en ces lieux. Surtout lorsque Maureen croisa une des plus anciennes mamans du Home. Elle travaillait là-bas depuis des années et son bébé avait été adopté dès sa naissance. Antonia Bevell, elle s'appelait, et elle avait dit un jour à Maureen : « Ici, c'est pire que la prison. Ici, à Tuam, les femmes ne ressortent jamais. Et elles ne revoient jamais plus leur bébé. Ici, c'est comme un asile, les mères sont considérées comme démentes et elles doivent expier leurs pêchés par tous les moyens que Père Ketch jugera nécessaire. Les mères et leurs enfants. Si tu ne veux pas que ton fils souffre, fait-le adopter. Ou pas. Nous ne savons jamais ce que deviennent les bébés une fois qu'ils quittent le Home. Et les mères ne le sauront jamais, car aucune de nous ne peut quitter le Home. Désolée, _grá mo chroí._ »

La vie n'avait déjà pas bien était tendre envers Maureen, jusqu'à présent. Et elle comprit en cet instant qu'elle serait pire. Pas seulement pour elle, malheureusement, mais pour son fils aussi.

**…**

Les adoptions étaient rares. Presque inexistantes. Les Sœurs de la Rédemption essayaient tant bien que mal de refiler les bébés à de bonnes familles irlandaises, anglaises, françaises ou américaines. Lesdites familles venaient au Home sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait de _l'autre côté_. Elles ne voyaient que plusieurs bébés, allongés dans des couffins et elles les choisissaient comme on choisirait ses courses au marché. Sur les centaines d'enfants dont les Sœurs avaient dit aux mères qu'ils étaient adoptés par des gentilles personnes, en réalité seulement une dizaine d'entre eux l'étaient réellement. Les autres ? Ils mourraient.

Le Home n'avait pas de cimetière. Parce que personne ne meurt au Home. Pas officiellement. Les Sœurs avaient donc trouvé une parade. La nuit, l'une d'entre elles, enveloppait un mort dans plusieurs draps blancs. Cela ressemblait à un tout petit paquet lactescent, qu'elle portait dans ses bras jusqu'au grand jardin, non loin du Home. Ici, depuis des années, elles creusaient un charnier pour enterrer dans le plus grand secret des centaines et des centaines de nourrissons.

**… … …**

Lorsque Michael et Timothy atteignirent miraculeusement l'âge de deux ans, ils ne dormaient plus avec leurs mères mais dans un dortoir réservé aux enfants non-adoptés. Ils avaient leurs propres emplois du temps, le plus souvent dirigé par le Révérend Fergus MacLeod. Un Écossais étrange qui surveillait les bambins pendant que leurs mamans s'occupaient de leurs corvées quotidiennes dans le Home.

Le Père Ketch désirait ardemment que, lorsque les mères lui parlaient, elles devaient terminer leurs phrases par son titre : « Père Ketch ». Il ne tolérait pas la désobéissance. Alors, quand Maureen croisa Antonia dans les couloirs et que cette dernière marchait curieusement en boitant, elle lui demanda avec compassion ce qui lui arrivait. Ce à quoi la femme répondit : « J'ai encore oublié de finir ma phrase par 'Père Ketch'... »

Et elle repartit en clopinant dans le corridor.

Le soir même, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Maureen prit Michael dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Elle avait de moins en moins le temps de le voir, mais chaque minute lui était bénie. Et, à cet instant, elle se sentit envahir d'une angoisse soudaine.

**…**

C'était un matin ordinaire. Où une Sœur réveilla les filles à l'aide de cette incessante cloche en bronze qu'elle secouait d'une main ferme en déambulant dans les couloirs. Le bruit horripilant eut le mérite de faire lever tout le monde, au milieu d'une ambiance sonore épouvantable. Le matin, les jeunes mères partaient à la toilette quotidienne, faisant la queue les unes derrière les autres telles des robots sans vie. Devant le miroir, Maureen se reconnut à peine. Le temps, l'angoisse et surtout le Home lui-même avaient marqué son visage. Rendant son regard inexpressif, aux cernes profonds, avec ses cheveux beaucoup trop long et toujours nouée pour cacher les nœuds et sa peau blanchâtre qui n'avait pas goûté au soleil depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le Père Ketch disait toujours qu'il fallait que les filles se repentissent pour éventuellement aller au Paradis, même si elles ne le méritaient pas. Pourtant, Maureen se savait déjà en Enfer.

**…**

Elle en reçu la preuve évidente par Corrina. Cette même journée, Maureen et elle repartaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Lorsque Sœur Hess convoqua Corrina dans son bureau. La triste nouvelle arriva bien vite. Trop vite. Et, sans le savoir encore, Maureen allait perdre sa seule amie, et son fils perdrait son unique camarade.

Une famille voulait adopter Tim. Du moins, c'était la version officielle. Corrina ne s'en remit pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un Monde sans son fils unique. Le soir venu, après lui avoir dit adieu en criant et en pleurant, elle continua de sangloter dans le dortoir collectif. Maureen fut profondément touchée par sa détresse. D'autant plus que, elle priait encore pour ne jamais connaître une pareille douleur. Corrina s'endormit de désespoir et de fatigue dans les bras de son amie. Bien sûr, Maureen ne le savait pas, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son alliée.

**…**

Le lendemain, Corrina faisait peine à voir. Elle ne pensait qu'à Tim. Timothy. Tiny Tim. Son fils. Son unique enfant. Et quelque chose, un déclic étrange se passa dans le crâne de Corrina. Elle pensa ensuite à une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé : s'enfuir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire avec un enfant dans les bras. Alors que, désormais, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Rongée par l'angoisse, le chagrin, la solitude et par cette voix insistante dans sa tête, Corrina mit son plan à exécution. En passant par les cuisines souterraines, elle s’engouffra dans un couloir désert pour sortir derrière le Home. Elle escalada, non sans mal, les immenses grilles en fers forgés en se demandant sans cesse si elle finirait pas s'empaler dessus ou non. Corrina savait que le mur lui semblait très haut, vu à travers les barreaux des fenêtres du dortoir des filles. Mais, vu d'en haut du mur lui-même, il semblait encore plus effrayant. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle tenta de redescendre le plus lentement possible. Elle glissa et tomba. Dans la chute, elle sentit une violente douleur enflammer son pied droit. Corrina serra les dents pour ne pas crier et partit en boitillant. Elle gagna la route qu'elle longea jusqu'au centre de Tuam.

**…**

L'alerte fut donnée deux heures plus tard. Lorsque les Sœurs comprirent qu'il manquait une personne pour les corvées. Sœur Hess se renfrogna. Voilà une chose qui n'était jamais encore arrivée au Home ! Elle appela de suite la Garda Síochána pour signaler l'évasion. Corrina ne connaissait pas la ville et elle ne possédait aucune monnaie pour se payer un trajet en bus. S'ajouta à cela sa cheville enflée, elle ne fut donc pas difficile à retrouver.

« Tant mieux » se dit le Père Ketch. Parce que, s'il se donnait un malin plaisir à malmener psychologiquement des jeunes filles sans défense, Dieu seul savait que c'était pour combler cette angoisse et ce désir brûlant qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait peur de rien. Ni de la mort, ni de la douleur. En revanche, la seule chose qui l'effrayait, c'était Sœur Hess. Comment une femme comme elle arrivait à se faire respecter, à provoquer la terreur dans le Home sans jamais lever la main sur quiconque ? Alors que lui, le Père Ketch, il devait toujours utiliser quelques objets jouissifs pour lui, mais bien moins pour les autres, pour être tenu en estime.

Père Ketch fut donc heureux de partir au Q.G de la Garda pour ramener la « petite garce » chez Hess. Il prit un agréable plaisir à lui laisser les menottes aux poignets pour la traîner jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Sœur Hess resta de marbre face aux larmes et aux suppliques de Corrina. Elle, comme toutes les mères du Home, savait ce qui l'attendait si elle désobéissait aux ordres.

Oui, Corrina savait. Hess fit un simple signe de tête au Père Ketch et ce dernier sourit en emmenant la fille dans son antre.

**…**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre de torture, Corrina n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle venait d'être battu pendant des heures en écoutant les psalmodies du Père Ketch, mais parce que les Sœurs du Home avaient une façon particulièrement humiliante de s'occuper des femmes rebelles : elles leur rasaient les cheveux. Propre et net.

Alors, lorsque Corrina fut enfermée à clef dans la salle réservée aux punis, elle attendit patiemment que le régime de famine commence et elle passa ses doigts sur son crâne désormais nu. Même sans miroir, elle savait que son apparence devait être hideuse à observer. Avec sa boule à zéro, sa mâchoire enflée, son œil au beurre noir sans oublier les autres marques visibles sur son corps, Corrina fut presque soulagée de ne pas retourner voir ses amies. Ou Maureen. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter leurs regards.

En réalité, Corrina n'eut jamais à supporter leurs regards. Car elle ne retourna pas au dortoir. Elle fut envoyée dans un autre endroit. Comme Tuam mais en pire. Un endroit qui avait un nom idyllique comme : « Mary Home Laundry in Galway ». En réalité, c'était juste un autre terme qui signifiait : « Asile pour femme déchues ». Et Corrina y fut expédié, sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Maureen.

**…**

Maureen elle-même ne savait pas que son amie venait d'être capturée à nouveau par Sœur Hess. Ainsi, dans sa jeune tête pleine de rêve, elle imagina son amie vivre librement dehors. Et qui sait peut-être, aura-t-elle retrouvé Tim ?

Lorsque Maureen comprit que n'importe qui pouvait disparaître n'importe quand sans jamais éveiller les soupçons auprès des gens, elle redouta encore plus les jours à venir. Et, ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle s'en alla voir son fils, elle le serra fort contre elle. Seulement Mick, de sa petite voix enfantine et ingénue, demanda : « Maman, pourquoi Tim n'est pas là ? ». Maureen se blottit contre lui, le berçant et ravalant ses larmes pour lui raconter une histoire. Une histoire dans laquelle Tim et sa maman étaient tous les deux dans un magnifique endroit près de l'océan, dans un château surplombant la plage, dans un Monde où les Home n'existaient pas et où les mères n'étaient pas séparées de leurs garçons. Mick s'endormit avec le sourire et Maureen continua de l'étreindre tout en se demandant si c'était la dernière fois ou non qu'elle serrait son fils dans ses bras.

**…**

Quelques jours passèrent, le quotidien empli de solitude de Maureen continua dans le froid hivernal. Sans Corrina auprès d'elle, Maureen déambulait dans le Home tel un fantôme parmi les autres fantômes. Et Mick demandait sans cesse après Tim.

En se dirigeant seule vers la blanchisserie pour ses corvées quotidiennes, Maureen croisa Antonia Bevell. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la dernière fois où Antonia lui avait fait peur au sujet du Home. De plus, Maureen devait se concentrer pour comprendre les paroles de la jeune fille, elle parlait avec l'accent si particulier de l'Irlande du Nord.

Mais Antonia se posta aux côtés de Maureen en lui murmurant : « Nous devrions continuer de marcher, les Sœurs n'aiment pas voir deux amies ensemble. »

Maureen ne se considérait pas vraiment comme son amie. Surtout maintenant qu'elle voyait ce qui arrivait à ses meilleures amies. Pourtant, Antonia et elle débarquèrent à la blanchisserie pour commencer leurs tâches. Et la jeune fille se remit à parler d'un ton neutre : « Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment j'ai atterri ici, pas vrai ? ».

Maureen l'observa quelques secondes et fit « non » de la tête. Antonia reprit, tout en s'occupant du linge : « C'était il y a des années, maintenant. J'étais amoureuse d'un beau jeune garçon. Tu vois le genre ? Arthur, il s'appelait. Quand il terminait ses phrases, il me disait toujours _'a stór, a ghrá'._ J'étais jeune et je suis tombée enceinte. Oh, bien sûr, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je vivais déjà à Galway, pas loin d'ici et je connaissais ce Home de réputation. Alors je me suis enfuie chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, en Angleterre. Arthur m'a aidé pour me payer un billet et prendre le bateau. Il est venu avec moi, il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Nous sommes arrivés chez ma tante. Nous y avons passés quelques bonnes semaines en sécurité jusqu'à ce que... Un jour, des gens arrivent... Ma tante avait dit à ma mère où je me trouvais. Et ma mère a appelé les Sœurs et les Prêtres de Tuam. Pour le salut de son âme, qu'elle disait. Ils m'ont ramenée de force en Irlande et m'ont enfermée ici, jusqu'à ce que j'accouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu d'Arthur... J'ai peur qu'il soit dans un endroit pire qu'ici... S'il était dehors, libre, il serait venu me libérer... »

Maureen scruta Antonia avec compassion : « Je suis désolée... Ta propre mère... ? ». La femme baissa les yeux en avouant : « Ouais. Une mère qui dénonce sa fille unique pour l'enfermer ici... »

Maureen baissa les yeux à son tour en demandant, presque en chuchotant : « Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Je ne veux pas te faire revivre cette douleur... »

Antonia haussa les épaules pour avouer avec le ton le plus neutre qu'elle réussit à obtenir malgré l'émotion dans sa voix : « Parce que... J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec ton petit Mick. J'ai vu ton amitié avec Corrina. Et votre amour pour vos fils... Et dans un sens, je l'envie. Parce que j'aurais voulu avoir une mère qui m'aime comme toi tu aimes ton enfant. Et avoir une amie comme toi. »

Les yeux d'Antonia brillèrent de larmes. Maureen déclara avec sérieux : « Je ne peux pas faire revenir ton enfant, mais je peux devenir ton amie, si tu le souhaites. »

Heureuse, Antonia fit « oui » de la tête.

**…**

Un autre sempiternel matin routinier, Maureen n'eut plus la force de continuer cette vie d'esclave. Elle voyait de moins en moins son fils et avait de plus en plus peur que les Sœurs le lui enlève à tout moment. Alors, en ce début de journée, elle ne se dirigea pas vers la blanchisserie pour faire ses tâches quotidiennes, mais elle marcha en direction du bureau de Sœur Hess. La boule au ventre, elle toqua à l'énorme porte de l'office. Après avoir entendu un « entrez », Maureen pénétra lentement dans les lieux. Sœur Hess écrivait une lettre, assise à son bureau, le visage sérieux et fermé comme d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux impeccablement bien coiffés, sa tenue parfaitement propre aux plis nets et précis. Maureen s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de la directrice attendant que cette dernière ne lève ses yeux sournois vers elle, en demandant : « Oui, Maureen, c'est à quel sujet ? ».

Maureen déglutit péniblement et, tout en tremblant légèrement, commença : « Eh bien, je me demandais... Je voudrais quitter le Home, Sœur Hess. Je voudrais quitter cet établissement avec mon fils... »

Sœur Hess esquissa un étrange sourire et posa ses mains sur son bureau de bois en expliquant lentement et le plus clairement possible comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans : « Maureen, c'est un établissement religieux, ici. Nos Sœurs prient continuellement pour les pécheurs. Nous avons un couvent et une chapelle, le dernier refuge pour les filles, comme toi, qui sont déchues. Nous ne pouvons pas respecter la volonté de Dieu si nous n'arrivons même pas à respecter nos propres règles en ce lieu. Règles que tu es en train de briser. »

Maureen se sentit affreusement mal. Elle perdrait le contrôle et la volonté d'aller au bout de son plan. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle pensa à Mick pour continuer sur sa lancée : « Je suis désolée... Je veux seulement quitter le Home avec mon fils pour pouvoir trouver un travail ailleurs et vivre normalement... »

Cette fois-ci, Sœur Hess eut comme un rire moqueur en révélant : « Oh, ma pauvre. Tu as déjà un travail ici. Un dont tu dois être fière. De plus, tu sais que c'est très mauvais de désirer quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir. Maureen, tu dois finir par comprendre que, un jour ou l'autre, ton fils sera adopté par une gentille famille qui, contrairement à toi, peut s'occuper de lui. Et qu'une fois adopté, les mères ne peuvent plus voir leurs enfants. Telle est la volonté de Dieu. Ainsi, tu resteras ici, à travailler et à te repentir jours après jours pour expier les terribles fautes de ton passé. »

Maureen fut sans voix, sous le choc. Et Sœur Hess se délectait déjà de l'effet que ses paroles venaient de provoquer sur la jeune fille. C'était comme ça qu'elles les brisaient. N'en déplaise au Père Ketch et ses instruments de torture. Sœur Hess possédait le pire instrument de souffrance que le Monde avait pu lui confier : les mots.

**…**

Maureen courut en larmes jusqu'à la chapelle. Elle n'était pas spécialement très croyante, mais elle aimait le silence et le calme de ce lieu. Elle s'assit devant l'autel, au premier rang et laissa couler sa tristesse le long de ses joues. Elle ressassa les paroles de la directrice dans son esprit. Elle commençait à comprendre. Et plus elle comprenait, plus elle pleurait.

Maureen se mit à parler. Toute seule ? À Dieu ? Oui, elle implora Dieu, dans une supplique :« Cette Sœur Hess est un démon. Le mal incarné. »

Maureen joignit les mains et pria littéralement dans un sanglot à peine étouffé : « Oh mon Dieu, faites-moi sortir d'ici. Je jure que je ne demanderai rien d'autre, que de quitter cet endroit avec mon fils. Il est tout ce que j'ai en ce Monde. Pitié, par pitié, ne le prenez pas lui aussi... Parce que, au plus profond de moi, je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Pitié, exhaussez cette seule prière et je jure de devenir une bonne Chrétienne. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie... »

Elle pleura et fit le signe de croix.

**…**

Le Révérend Fergus MacLeod n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il avait rejoint les Ordres uniquement pour faire honte à sa mère qu'il méprisait tant. Rowena l'avait renié et le fils put alors se relaxer au sein des établissements religieux. Sa petite vie routinière lui plaisait, jusqu'à cette fameuse année. Il gardait les bébés dans le Home, certains étaient un peu trop hyperactifs que d'autres. Comme ce satané Castiel, que sa mère avait nommé ainsi en hommage à l'Archange Cassiel. Tout jeune qu'il était, il parlait déjà beaucoup trop, du point de vue du Révérend. Pourtant, le pire d'entre tous, était ce Mick Davies. Qui demandait sans cesse après sa maman et Tim. Fergus MacLeod leva les yeux au ciel pour la millième fois de la journée avant de crier sur le petit garnement, histoire qu'il ferme sa grande bouche une bonne fois. _Bloody Hell_ , Sœur Hess en entendra parler !

**…**

Après l'entrevue privée avec le Révérend, la directrice appela le Docteur Winchester. Le sommant de venir immédiatement. Dr John arriva, à l'heure dite, et découvrit Sœur Hess derrière son bureau en acajou. La directrice commença, avec son éternel air hautain : « Docteur Winchester. Je tenais à vous remercier du très bon travail que vous faites pour les filles de ce Home. »

« Merci » murmura-t-il. Sœur Hess sourit et reprit : « Cependant, je me demandais si vous connaissez quelques bonnes familles américaines susceptibles d'adopter un bébé de deux ans ? »

John ne comprit pas. Il fronça les sourcils : « Sœur Hess ? ». Cette dernière se leva et avoua : « Que ce soit clair, nous ne pouvons garder les enfants indéfiniment, ici. Leurs mères sont de la bonnes mains d’œuvres gratuites pour la ville et le pays, mais les gosses ne sont que des bouches à nourrir supplémentaire. J'ai appelé tous les contacts irlandais que je connais et personne ne veut d'un enfant déjà aussi grand. Alors, je vous le redemande, connaissez-vous une famille qui voudrait de cet enfant ? »

John réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas arracher un bébé des bras de sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l'enfant reste enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans cette prison. « Oui. Une amie à moi, Jody Mills, elle vient de perdre son mari et son enfant. Elle cherche à adopter depuis un moment, mais son dossier... ». Sœur Hess leva la main pour le couper : « Peu importe. Nul besoin de dossier, ici. Contactez là. Et dites lui que son nouveau fils s'appelle Michael. »

Le Docteur Winchester fit les gros yeux, interloqué : « Mick ? Sœur Hess, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maureen s'occupe très bien de lui, je ne pense pas que... ».

« Je ne vous paye pas pour penser, Docteur ! Voilà plus de deux ans que ce môme traîne dans ce Home et sa mère commence à rêver de partir avec lui ! Comme si cela était possible ! Pour l'amour du Ciel, nous ne sommes pas un orphelinat ! Alors, contactez votre amie. Si c'est une question d'argent... »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent... » coupa John, outré. Il scruta la Sœur et lâcha, avant de partir : « Ce n'est jamais une question d'argent lorsqu'il s'agit de l'amour d'un enfant... »

**… … …**

La dernière heure sonna. Maureen tenait Michael dans ses bras, pleurant sur lui, lui parlant, murmurant des paroles pleine d'amour et l'embrassant et essayant de contrôler sa douleur. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle garda ses paupières ouvertes pour ancrer le regard de son enfant dans son esprit. Ses grands yeux bleus, pâles, trop clairs, qui la fixaient avec tristesse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le cœur de Maureen se brisa. Lorsque Hess arriva pour emporter son enfant, la maman hurla sa peine : « Pitié, pitié ! Ne le prenez pas ! S'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas mon fils ! »

Sœur Hess la gifla pour la faire revenir à la réalité, en criant à son tour : « Maureen, arrête cette mascarade ! Dis-lui adieu ! »

Maureen pleura de plus belle. Tout en sanglotant, elle dit : « Au revoir Michael, au revoir. Je prie Dieu pour qu'on puisse se revoir un jour... »

Deux Sœurs, dont la Matrone Hess, durent tenir Maureen pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur son fils ou ne tombe d'accablement par terre. Père Ketch s'occupa de Mick, le traînant facilement dans le corridor lugubre alors que l'enfant gardait toujours les bras tendus vers sa mère.

Ainsi, Maureen abandonna son seul véritable amour. Pour toujours.

**…**

Et maintenant, Maureen avait peur de ce à quoi son futur allait ressembler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle n'en aurait pas. De futur.

Elle pensait que sa vie était déjà bien triste à Ste Mangouste. Et que ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Leahy était pire encore. Ensuite, elle crut réellement que vivre à Tuam serait plus atroce que tout. Mais, en réalité, tout ceci n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait désormais.

Les mots d'Antonia ressemblaient à une Prophétie. Oui, Tuam était pire que la prison. Oui, elles étaient des femmes déchues et aucune d'entre elles ne sortiraient jamais de cet endroit.

« Le pire endroit en Irlande où une femme puisse être. »

Et oui, malheureusement, elle ne reverrait plus jamais, jamais, son enfant. Son fils unique.

**…**

Une autre fin de journée routinière de dur labeur. Maureen s'allongea sur son lit et scruta le plafond dans la semi-obscurité. Ses pensées partaient sans cesse, ces derniers temps. Elle avait changé, elle n'était désormais plus qu'une coquille vide qui se faisait des réflexions bien étranges : « J'ai vingt ans et je suis enfermée ici depuis trop longtemps. Les Sœurs m'ont pris ma liberté, mon innocence, mes plus belles années et maintenant elles ont pris mon fils. Je ne reverrai plus jamais Mick. Je ne connaîtrais jamais l'amour. Je n'aurai jamais de mari ou d'autres enfants, car je ne pourrai jamais sortir d'ici vivante. » Elle ferma les yeux et fredonna une chanson en pensant à comment quitter cet endroit. La seule chose que les Sœurs ne pouvaient pas contrôler, la seule chose : la mort. Maureen murmura une ballade irlandaise dont les paroles parlaient pour elle :

 

_And when you come, and all the flowers are dying,_   
_If I am dead, as dead I well may be,_   
_You'll come and find the place where I am lying,_   
_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

 

**… … …**

 

**30 ans plus tard...**

Michael « Mick » Davies faisait des cauchemars. Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, il tournait et retournait dans son lit, se réveillant terrifié et trempé de sueur. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress, ne comprenant pas clairement le sens du songe. Alors, il analysa le rêve. Il revoyait toujours la même chose : une femme. Une femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Un paquet blanc qu'elle semblait chérir avec amour. Ensuite, le rêve se transformait en cauchemar, les ténèbres enveloppaient la femme et elle criait. Elle se retrouvait ensevelie sous la terre, dans un décor triste et sombre avec un ciel gris et des murs de pierres noires. Mick se réveillait à ce moment-là, luttant pour respirer comme si lui-même venait d'être enterré vivant.

Il en parla à Jody, sa mère adoptive. Il l'aimait beaucoup et elle, elle l'avait mis à l’abri du besoin. Lui payant de bonnes et longues études. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il sentait une pièce manquante. Comme s'il était incomplet. Il s'en voulait bien sûr de ressentir ça, parce qu'il possédait désormais tout ce dont un orphelin pouvait rêver avoir. Il savait qu'il avait été adopté, Jody le lui avait dit dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait jamais cherché sa mère biologique, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Était-ce dû à son âge, qu'il considérait comme avancé ? Où le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé une gentille fille à épouser pour fonder une famille ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il se posait souvent la question. Ce n'étaient pas les prétendantes qui manquaient, c'était lui qui refusait.

Il ressentait un manque à combler. Une présence maternelle. Ce qui était illogique, bien sûr, puisqu'il avait déjà une mère. Il s'en voulait de penser ça. Et il s'en voulait aussi de ressentir cette absence inconnue et improbable.

Mais Jody n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Que le passé reviendrait le hanter.

Comme elle était employée dans les Forces de l'Ordre, Shérif de sa propre ville à Sioux Falls _(Dakota du Sud)_ , elle usa de son statut pour trouver des informations concernant la famille Davies.

Lorsqu'elle était venue chercher le bébé en Irlande, elle n'avait eu aucun renseignement précis sur Mick. Elle voulait se « racheter » pour cette adoption quelque peu illégale. Et elle voulait surtout que son fils aille mieux.

Jody écrivit sur un morceau de papier tous les éléments qu'elle avait pu trouver. Ensuite, elle paya un billet d'avion à Mick, lui donna les informations et lui souhaita bon courage en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

**…**

Mick atterrit ainsi en Irlande, à Dublin exactement. De là, il prit un train en direction de Galway. Puis un taxi jusqu'à Tuam.

Maintenant âgé de trente-trois ans, Mick entra dans cette vieille ville pour la première fois depuis son adoption. Il tenait le morceau de papier froissé dans sa main gauche, zieutant tantôt les écrits de Jody, tantôt le paysage en face de lui. Il marcha en direction du Home. L'établissement délabré avait un aspect lugubre sous le ciel gris et terne. Voilà maintenant des années que cette « prison » pour femmes avait été fermée et condamnée.

Il se dirigea vers la bâtisse lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une dame âgée se tenait contre un mur usé, fumant une cigarette, elle lorgna l'intrus en questionnant : « J'peux vous aider ? ». Elle semblait abattue par les années et la vie en générale. Mick tiqua et jeta un coup d’œil sur sa feuille, en déclarant : « Je cherche le 'St Mary's Home for Unmarried Mothers'. »

Elle tira sur sa cigarette : « Vous y êtes. C'est pas beau à voir, hein ? » La femme avait un accent particulier que Mick eut du mal à saisir. Il l'observa un moment, en avouant : « Je voulais avoir des informations sur ma mère. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait vécu ici. Elle s'appelait Maureen. Maureen Davies. »

L'Irlandaise fit les gros yeux. Elle cracha la fumée et analysa l'homme devant elle, en comprenant : « Mick ? C'est toi ? »

**…**

L'intéressé tressaillit et considéra la femme en face de lui : « Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? ».

Elle se rapprocha pour l'observer plus attentivement : « Tu as tellement grandit... Mais, tu as les mêmes yeux que ta maman... ». Mick tiqua : « Vous connaissez ma mère ? ».

Elle le regarda de plus près. Ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa barbe de trois jours, son costume impeccable qui indiquait son aisance financière, bien qu'il affichait un air triste. Une mine douloureuse que l'argent ne pouvait pas soulager.

L'Irlandaise sourit : « Oh oui, _a grá._ J'ai connu Maureen... Elle était tellement gentille avec moi. Et avec toi, surtout... »

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade : « Vous... Vous pouvez me parler d'elle ? Je cherche des informations à son sujet. Est-ce que vous savez où elle est ? ». La femme parut triste : « Oui, _a grá._ Je sais où elle est... ». Elle montra du regard une espèce de jardin un peu plus loin. Mick se dirigea vers cet espace vert, suivi de l'Irlandaise. C'était une simple étendue émeraude et humide, entourée d'un mur de pierre avec, dans la roche, une statue de la Vierge Marie et quelques fleurs.

C'était ça. Cet endroit. Comme dans son cauchemar. Il pouvait presque revoir dans sa tête une main pâle sortir de la terre pour essayer de revenir à la surface.

La dame le coupa dans ses pensées morbides pour expliquer avec mélancolie : « C'est ici qu'ils ont retrouvé les os de 800 enfants... Ceux qui sont morts dans le Home, dernière nous... Et certaines mères, aussi... »

Mick avait les larmes aux yeux et le cœur au bord de l'infarctus : « Vous voulez dire que... Ma mère est... _Là-dessous ?_  » La femme âgée se tut quelques secondes, puis avoua : « Oui. Avec mon fils, aussi. J'ai toujours eut le sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais été adopté. Je sais qu'il est mort depuis longtemps, maintenant. Quelle ironie... »

Comme Mick l'observa avec un regard interrogateur, elle renchérit : « Ta maman était mon amie. J'ai toujours envié le lien d'amour maternel qu'elle avait pour toi. Mon enfant était parti depuis longtemps quand vous êtes arrivés au Home, elle et toi. C'est ironique dans le sens où, mon fils est là-dessous, avec Maureen. Alors que... Je devrais être dans ce charnier avec mon fils et ta mère devrait être auprès de toi, en vie... ». Mick jeta un regard empli de compassion et de tristesse, en demandant : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme releva la tête et se mit à sourire, avant d'avouer avec son accent du nord : « Antonia Bevell. Tu peux m'appeler Toni... Si tu m'offres à manger, je jure de te raconter tout ce que tu veux savoir au sujet de ta mère. ». Mick obtempéra. Puis, il observa Antonia et sa cigarette, en disant avec sincérité : « Vous... Vous devriez arrêter. Ça va vous tuer... ». La femme sourit de plus belle : « Oh, _a grá._ Ça fait trente-cinq ans déjà, que je suis morte. »

**…**

Mick invita la femme au Pub le plus proche. Elle engloutit avec passion un délicieux _Irish Stew_ avec sa pinte de _Stout,_ en bavardant et racontant des histoires sur le Home. Mick prenait des notes dans sa tête, retenant ses larmes à mesure qu'Antonia ventait l'amour que sa mère lui portait. Elle parlait encore et encore. À la fin du repas, elle termina avec sincérité : « Mick... Ta maman t'aimait profondément. Lorsque tu as été adopté, elle n'a tenu que quelques années avant de mourir de tristesse. Oh oui, c'est possible ! De tristesse ! Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'est laissé périr, ne pouvant supporter cette séparation forcée. Votre amour était tellement beau... Parfait... Que même cette sorcière de Sœur Hess ne put rien empêcher... »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mick.

**…**

Quelques heures plus tard, après les révélations d'Antonia, Mick se dirigea au-delà de Tuam. Toujours son papier à la main, il arriva devant une maison abandonnée. Il lut le nom sur la boîte aux lettres fracassée et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées et le fit sursauter : « Hey ! Vous cherchez quelqu'chose ? »

Les Irlandais étaient décidément bien trop accueillant.

Mick découvrit à quelques mètres de lui, dans la maison d'à côté, un homme d'un certain âge avec une bêche à la main. Le jeune garçon baragouina : « Je voulais savoir où se trouve la famille Leahy. ». L'Irlandais sourit tristement, en avouant : « Oh... Ils sont partis y'a de ça des années... Après c'qu'il s'est passé, Mr Leahy n'était plus l'même... ». Mick tiqua : « Ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

L'agriculteur haussa les épaules : « Oui... Son fils... Il... Enfin, ç'a fait toute une histoire dans l'village. » Mick plissa les yeux : « Je ne comprends pas... ». L'agriculteur le scruta un moment, jeta un regard de droite à gauche, et murmura presque : « Le fils Leahy... Il a abusé de la p'tite orpheline qui travaillait pour sa famille... Le père s'en est jamais remis. Il adorait c'te gosse. Et elle a dû partir à Tuam. Il a exilé son fils et il n'a jamais pu voir son p'tit-enfant. Alors, sa fille, sa femme et lui, sont partis à leur tour en Angleterre pour s'éloigner de c'te honte. Je crois qu'ils ont changé de nom, d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'est c'qu'on raconte. »

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Antonia ne lui avait pas parlé de ça. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit que sa propre conception avait un rapport quelconque avec un viole.

**…**

Mick remercia l'agriculteur et resta un moment devant la maison défraîchie. Il essaya de se représenter sa mère, jeune et innocente, travaillant ici même. Il considéra le lierre sur les murs, l'herbe sauvage sur le chemin en béton, les trous sur le toit de la maison et tout le reste en état de dégradation avancée.

Alors, c'était ça, son histoire ? Une maman orpheline, débarquant ici et travaillant avec labeur ? Et voilà comme Mick avait été conçu ? Par un acte impardonnable ? Avant de terminer dans une prison tenue par des Sœurs sans pitié ? Et alors qu'il avait été arraché aux bras de sa mère, cette dernière s'était laissé mourir de tristesse ?

En son fond intérieur, Mick aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. Pourtant, il avait besoin de le savoir.

Désormais il savait... Il savait qu'il avait été aimé. Adoré. Que sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné. Pire, elle avait lutté toute sa vie pour lui. Pour sa vie à lui. Et, lorsqu'il était parti pour un avenir meilleur, elle avait décidé de quitter ce Monde.

Mick savait également, qu'à partir de ce moment-là, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

**…**

Il n'avait rien d'elle, aucune photo, aucun souvenir, aucune famille, même pas une pierre tombale sur laquelle se recueillir. Juste des témoignages d’inconnus dans un pays qu'il ne considérait même pas comme le sien.

Mick tomba à genoux sur le chemin délabré de pierre. Son cœur se serra et il se mit à pleurer.

Pourtant, si Mick avait pu se souvenir de Tim en cet instant, il aurait su que son meilleur ami d'enfance vivait non loin de là. Juste à côté de la ferme de l'agriculteur qui venait de lui parler, en fait. « Tiny Tim » avait été adopté trente ans auparavant et n'avait pas bougé de Tuam pour rester proche de sa défunte mère biologique. Lui non plus, ne se rappelait pas de Mick. La vie peut parfois être cruelle, ou ironique, voir les deux. Mick pleurait sur sa solitude, à genoux par terre, alors que Tim se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Mais comment l'aurait-il su ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il pleurait devant la maison abandonnée et que le ciel lui-même se mit à verser des larmes. Une fine pluie commença à s'abattre sur Tuam et noya Mick dans sa tristesse.

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Informations :  
> \- Le couvent de Ste Mangouste est un clin d’œil à l'hôpital magique de l'univers d'Harry Potter.  
> \- Ainsi que le nom de « Sœur Alice » prénom en hommage à la mère de Neville Londubat, élève de Poudlard.  
> \- Le Garda Alexander Haydn est pour Alexander Ketch, le faux-frère jumeau d'Arthur, dans la saison 13. J'aimais bien ce concept (encore raté par les scénaristes) et le nom de famille « Haydn » est bien sûr pour David Haydn-Jones, l’interprète de Mr Ketch.  
> \- La famille Leahy et leur fille Eileen sont en hommage au personnage du même nom dans Supernatural.  
> \- J'ai choisi le prénom « Desmond » parce que ça sonne comme « Démon » et compte tenu de ce qu'il fait, je trouve que ça lui va bien...  
> \- Comme vous le savez, à force de me lire, le meilleur ami de Mick s'appelle réellement « Tim » dans la série. En revanche, le surnom « Tiny Tim » vient du livre : « A Christmas Carol » de Charles Dickens. Je connais cette histoire depuis que je suis môme et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître maintenant, ma sœur et moi avons le même personnage favori dans ce roman. Et c'est ce fameux « Tiny Tim ». Il nous fait toujours pleurer de tristesse et de joie, alors j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage dans mon histoire.  
> \- Pour Corrina : Dans la série, comme pour Mick, nous ne connaissons pas le nom des parents de Tim. Mais j'ai repris ce prénom « Corrina » comme dans mon histoire « The British Invasion » qui parle justement des parents de Tim.  
> \- La ballade que chante Maureen à Mick se nomme : « Fields of Athenry », une chanson horriblement triste qui traite en réalité de la Grande Famine. Je voulais la mettre ici car le personnage principal des paroles s'appelle « Michael ».  
> Celle qu'elle chante lorsque son fils est parti, c'est : « Danny Boy ».  
> \- « Grá mo chroí » du Gaélique que l'on pourrait traduire par « My heart » ou « My love ». Et « a stór, a ghrá » signifie : « My Darling, My Love ».  
> \- Les histoires de Corrina et Antonia sont également des histoires vraies, arrivées à de véritables jeunes filles du Home de Tuam.  
> \- Et enfin, j'ai choisi « Maureen » pour la maman de Mick. Je voulais un prénom irlandais qui commence par « M » comme pour son fils. Et qui a le même début, le même rythme et les mêmes syllabes que « Mary », pour Mary Winchester...
> 
> …
> 
> Voilà.  
> Cette histoire étrange était très importante pour moi. J'avais besoin de l'écrire même si ça a été une tâche très difficile. Je pense qu'elle sera dans mon top de mes fics préférées (et pourtant, je déteste tout ce que j'écris) mais là je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, pas le choix...
> 
> J'ai pleuré comme pas permis en lisant le livre : « For the love of my mother » de J.P Rodgers.   
> Je trouvais toujours des excuses pour ne pas le continuer. J'ai beaucoup édulcoré la fic par rapport à la véritable histoire du livre.  
> Bien que la fin du roman est plus joyeuse que la fin de ma fic. Oui, à la fin de la véritable histoire, le personnage dont Mick joue le rôle retrouve sa mère au bout de 38 ans d'absence.
> 
> Bref, je voulais le lire et je voulais écrire cette histoire. Je le « devais »...   
> Aussi méchant que cela puisse paraître, j'aurais voulu vous faire pleurer tout ce que j'ai moi-même pleuré, mais bon... J'imagine que c'est trop subjectif et que mon niveau d'écriture n'arrivera jamais à un tel résultat.
> 
> Pour les curieux/curieuses, j'ai publié un article sur mon site Internet pour parler de Tuam et des Home. Si jamais vous avez le cœur bien accroché...
> 
> Pour finir, aussi triste que cette histoire fut (pour moi, surtout), j'espère que vous avez aimé...


End file.
